


Fire Away!

by SheeWolf85



Series: Drabbles, Requests, and Such [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Circus, Circus Muffet, Fun, Gen, human cannonball, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 11:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15436341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheeWolf85/pseuds/SheeWolf85
Summary: A fic request from Tumblr. They had some fun ideas about Muffet and wanted to see Frisk get shot from a cannon.





	Fire Away!

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to do! I'm open for requests, so come see me over on Tumblr if you have something you'd like to request. sheewolf85.tumblr.com. I normally only write for the skelebros, Grillby, and Gaster, but this was a fun exception I'm glad I made. I'm happy to at least hear your request out and see if it's something I can do for ya!

Frisk rang the bell on the familiar house with a smile on their face. It had been a few weeks since they last had time to meet Muffet for tea, so they were happy to have a moment to do so again.

The heavy purple door swung open slowly, small spiderlings struggling to move it along.  They all chirped happily to see their human friend and pulled them inside. A few scattered toward the kitchen to let Muffet know that Frisk had arrived.

“Have a seat, dearie!” Muffet called out. “I’ll just be a quick second!”

Frisk nodded to themself and sat down on the purple and white striped couch that sat along the far wall of the living room. In front of it was an ornate wooden coffee table with a glass top, and two overstuffed chairs with a matching striped design.  The air was heavy with thick purple smoke from Muffet’s trademark cigar. The smell never bothered them, however; instead of a choking, acrid scent, it smelled like a bakery.

“Need any help with anything?” they called, realizing it was a little late; clinks and muted clatters told them that Muffet was already setting everything on the tray to carry to the living room.

“Oh no, mon cheri. I’ve got it.”

Muffet rounded the corner, her spiderlings scurrying around her like a parade.  A few sat in her silky black hair—much longer than one might think if they only saw her with it done up in pigtails—acting like barrettes to keep it out of her face.   She set the tray down and smiled at her friend, her fat, purple cigar hanging from her teeth. Frisk wore their pink and blue striped sweater along with a pair of blue jeans.

“When are you going to let me dress you?” she asked. “I’m very fashionable.”

Frisk smirked. “Fashionable, yes. _My kind_ of fashionable, no. I’m sorry, Muffet, but I’m just not into puffy pants.”  They gestured to Muffet’s adorable outfit—a purple corset top with ruffled shoulder sleeves and, of course, purple puffy pants. There was no denying that the style looked great on the spider monster, but sometimes fashion didn’t transfer so well from a creature with eight legs to a creature with two.

Muffet pouted but leaned forward to pour tea into both cups. She added two sugar cubes to Frisk’s cup and only one to her own.

“Quand même, you’d look cute in them. Now, how have you been?”  She set her cigar down in an ashtray only long enough to take a sip of tea.

Frisk smiled and sipped their own cup. “Good. We’re finally over the holiday rush at work, so I actually have some time to myself again. I hear you’ve started your circus back up; how’s that going?”

Muffet’s whole face brightened. “Oh, it’s going wonderfully! I have a question for you about that, by the way.”  She set her tea down and gestured for her spiderlings to get something for her. They scurried out of the room only to return with a pamphlet that they handed to Frisk.

It was an unfinished advertisement for a circus cannonball act. The main element was a drawn cartoon of a cannon with Muffet’s head sticking out.

“Now, obviously, I can’t be the one to be fired from the cannon—I have to do everything else!  Ahuhuhu! I’ve only asked a few people, but they said that getting a human to be fired would draw in more customers. So, dearie, mon cher, what do you think?”

Frisk looked between the advertisement and Muffet for a long moment, going back and forth before their face broke out into a huge smile.

“This sounds really cool. Is it safe, though? I’ve heard of people having really bad accidents from things like this.”

Muffet nodded. “I’ve done all my research, mon ami. While I can’t guarantee that nothing will go wrong, I can guarantee that there will be a safety net made from my own silk and that we can heal you should you get injured.”

That sounded fair enough. And, truthfully, something like this would be far safer in the presence of monsters than in humans. As Muffet said, they could heal Frisk if anything went wrong.

“Okay. I’ll do it.”

* * *

The day of the circus finally arrived. Frisk was both excited and nervous as they adjusted their outfit—a tight purple jumpsuit with webbed accents and a matching purple helmet.

Muffet and her spiderlings had finished the flyers for the event and spread the advertisements all over the city of Ebott. Thanks to her efforts, the crowd was nearly three times what was normal on any other day.  The thought of so many people watching them made Frisk feel a little queasy inside. They pushed it down and reminded themself that they were doing this for Muffet.

The first part of the circus went smoothly. Every magic act was pulled off without a hitch and the crowd was eating up everything Muffet gave them.

It was finally time for Frisk to climb into the cannon. Muffet took their hand and guided them out onto the stage where the cannon sat, opening pointed down to make it easier to enter.  The roof of the tent had been constructed so there was plenty of room for Frisk to be fired into the sky and return safely.

“And now, madams and monsieurs, the moment you’ve all been waiting for!” She held up Frisk’s hand. “Frisk will become a human cannonball!”

Sometimes, Frisk couldn’t help but wonder how she could speak so clearly with that cartoonishly large cigar hanging from her mouth. Right now was one of those times.

She smiled at Frisk as the crowd cheered then led them to the cannon. With a deep breath, Frisk slid inside and got into the position they’d talked about for easiest firing. The cannon was tilted upward and Muffet took the cigar from her mouth only long enough to light the fuse with it.

Frisk counted down in their head. Five, four, three, two, one…

The explosion was huge! The crowd was in awe as they watched as Frisk was launched high into the sky.

Frisk felt like they were flying.  Eyes closed, body stretched out to allow for aerodynamics to do their best work, they soared through the sky like a bullet.  The air began to thin and chill the higher they went. It was magical.  They opened their eyes and looked down, a sense of wonder filling their chest as they saw how tiny the circus below had become.  It was still shrinking!

Below, the crowd was stunned into silence by the sheer heights Frisk managed to reach. They reached so high and became so small that the light from the sunset reflected off of them, creating a twinkle in the sky, before they finally began their descent.

Once again, Frisk felt like they were flying. The sensation of falling had once bothered them, but after falling into the underground so many years ago and the many life-threatening things they’d faced since then, they only found it thrilling now. They closed their eyes and imagined themself as a Peregrine falcon closing in on their prey.

Muffet prepared her net with deep satisfaction. The stunt had so far been a huge success.  All they needed was a safe return, and she’d have realized her dream of firing someone from a cannon.

Frisk landed perfectly. The net was high and taut enough to counter for their momentum, and the inflated stunt bags under them only provided more security.  Frisk took a second to breathe once they’d stopped bouncing and climbed carefully out of the net.  Muffet took their hand in two of hers to help steady them.

Once Frisk was out of the net and standing beside Muffet once again, the crowd went ballistic. Muffet and Frisk bowed, all the while Frisk wondering when they could do that again.

Backstage after the show, everyone was talking about what a huge success the circus had been that night. The crowd wanted to know if the cannon was going to be a regular thing, and Muffet could only say she hoped so. She’d have to talk to Frisk about being a permanent cannonball.

Frisk agreed hastily. They wanted to be able to fly again!

Ecstatic, Muffet reached into her pocket and pulled something out. Before Frisk could argue, she all but shoved a cigar into their mouth.

Frisk pulled back and ripped the cigar from their mouth. It was an exact match to the one Muffet had—purple and so fat it was almost round, made of spiders and spider silk.  Well, this was a special occasion, after all! Besides, it wasn’t like the cigar had anything like human cigars in it to hurt Frisk. If anything, its magical properties would heal them. With a smirk, they put the cigar back into their mouth. 

Grinning, Muffet held the glowing end of her own cigar to the tip of Frisk’s to help light it.

This was going to be the start of something truly beautiful. They could all feel it.


End file.
